hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Santa Claus Is Coming to Town
Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (サンタが町にやってくる Santa ga Machi ni Yatte Kuru) jest świąteczną piosenką, zaśpiewaną przez Daisuke Namikawę (Włochy), Hiroki Yasumoto (Niemcy) i Hiroki Takahashi (Japonia). Tekst piosenki (kanji) イタリア： 「メリー・クリスマス！」 ドイツ： 「メリー・クリスマス！」 日本： 「メリー・クリスマス！」 ドイツ： さあ　あなたから　メリークリスマス 　　 　私から　メリークリスマス みんな： Santa Claus is Coming to Town 日本： ねえ　きこえて　来るでしょう 　　　鈴の音が　すぐそこに みんな： Santa Claus is Coming to Town イタリア： 待ちきれないで　おやすみした子に 　　　　　きっとすばらしい　プレゼントもって 日本： さあ　あなたから　メリークリスマス ドイツ： 私から　メリークリスマス みんな： Santa Claus is Coming to Town イタリア： 「ヤッホー！　楽しいね、ドイツー 　　　　　　美味しいものがいっぱいだよー」 ドイツ： 「おい、イタリア！　歌いながら食べるな！ 　　　　　俺の部屋が汚れるだろ！ 　　　　　少しは日本を見習え！」 日本： 「お気になさらず 　　　　西洋事情にだいぶ慣れてきましたから」 イタリア： 「ねぇねぇドイツ、もっとみんな呼んでいい？ 　　　　　　ロマーノ兄ちゃんとか、プロイセンとか」 ドイツ： 「後にしろ！　まだ歌の途中だ！ 　　　　　今呼ぶと収拾がつかなくなるだろ 　　　　　大体、お前はいつも……」 日本： 「ああ、お二人とも、そろそろ歌が始まりますよ」 イタリア： 「食べたー！」 イタリア： さあ　あなたから　メリークリスマス 　　　　　私から　メリークリスマス みんな： Santa Claus is Coming to Town ドイツ： ねえ　きこえて　来るでしょう 　　　　鈴の音が　すぐそこに みんな： Santa Claus is Coming to Town 日本： クリスマスイブを　指おり数えた 　　　幼い思い出も　今宵なつかしい ドイツ： さあ！　あなたから　メリークリスマス イタリア： 私から　メリークリスマス！ みんな： Santa Claus is Coming to Town 　　　　Santa Claus is Coming to Town！ ドイツ： 「今年もこのメンバーで過ごしてしまったか…」 イタリア： 「ねぇねぇ！　来年は誰の家でやる？ 　　　　　　今度は……日本の家でやるのはどう？」 日本： 「……善処させていただきます」 ドイツ： 「日本、こいつにははっきり言わないと通じないぞ」 イタリア： 「そうだよー！　俺も七面鳥焼いて持っていくよ！ 　　　　　　あとは、トマトケーキとか、パスタのケーキとか……」 日本： 「何はともあれ、皆さん、来年もよろしくお願いします」 Tekst piosenki (romaji) Włochy: Merrry Christmasu! Niemcy: Merry Christmasu! Japonia: Merry Christmasu! Niemcy: Saa, anata kara Merry Christmasu Watashi kara Merry Christmasu Wszyscy: Santa Claus is Coming to Town! Japonia: Nee, Kikoete kuru desho Suzu no ne ga sugu soko ni Wszyscy: Santa Claus is Coming to Town Włochy: Machi kire nai de oyasumi shita ko ni Kitto subarashii PURESENTO Motte Japonia: Saa anata kara Merry Christmasu Niemcy: Watashi kara Merry Christmasu Wszyscy: Santa Claus is Coming to town Włochy: "Yahoo, Tanoshiine, Doitsu- Oishii mono ga ippai dayoo" Niemcy: "Oi Italia! Utai nagara taberuna! Ore no heya ga yogoreru daro! Sukoshi wa nihon wo minarae!" Japonia: "Okini nasarazu.Seiyou jijyou ni daibun narete ki mashi ta kara" Włochy: "Nee Nee Doitsu, motto minna yonde ii? Romano Niichan to kaa, PUROISEN to kaa~" Niemcy: "Ato ni shiro! Mada uta no tochuu da! Ima yobu to, shuushuu ga tsukanaku naru daro. Daitai, omae wa itsumo—" Japonia: "Ah, Ofutari tomo, soro soro, uta ga hajimari masu yo" Włochy: TABETA~ Włochy: Saa anata kara Merry Christmasu Watashi kara Merry Christmasu Wszyscy: Santa Claus is Coming to Town Niemcy: Nee, Kikoete kuru desho Suzu no ne ga sugu soko ni Wszyscy: Santa Claus is Coming to Town Japonia: Churistmasu Eve wo Yubi yori Kazoeta Osanai omoide mo koyoi natsukashi Niemcy: Saa! Anata Kara Merry Christmasu Włochy: Watashi kara Merry Christmasu! Wszyscy: Santa Claus is Coming to Town Santa Claus is Coming to Town Niemcy: "Kotoshi mo Kono member de sugoshite shimattaka" Włochy: "Nee Nee! Rainen wa dare no uchi de yaru--? Kondo wa—Nihon no uchi de yaru no wa dou-?" Japonia: "Zensho, sasete itadakimasu" Niemcy: "Nihon, koitsu ni wa, hakkiri iwanaito tsuujinaizo" Włochy: "Soudayo--! Ore mo shichimenchou yaite motte iku yo! Ato wa, TOMATO KEEKI to ka, PASUTA no KEEKI to ka—" Japonia: "Naniwa tomo are minasan, rainen mo, yoroshiko onegai shimasu" Tłumaczenie Włochy: Wesołych świąt! Niemcy: Wesołych świąt! Japonia: Wesołych świąt! Niemcy: No więc, wesołych świąt od ciebie dla mnie Wesołych świąt ode mnie dla ciebie Wszyscy: Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Japonia: Hej, słyszysz to, prawda? Dźwięk dzwonków sań jest właśnie tutaj Wszyscy: Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Włochy: Na pewno przyniesie cudowne prezenty Dzieciom, które śpią zamiast czekać Japonia: No więc, wesołych świąt od ciebie dla mnie Niemcy: Wesołych świąt ode mnie dla ciebie Wszyscy: Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Włochy: "Yahoo, Niemcy, czy to nie fajne? Jest tutaj tak wiele rzeczy do jedzenia—" Niemcy: "Ej, Włochy! Nie śpiewaj z pełnymi ustami! Pobrudzisz cały mój pokój! Weź chociaż raz przykład z Japonii!" Japonia: "Nie martw się, przyzwyczaiłem się do wschodnich tendencji." Włochy: "Nee nee, Niemcy, możemy zawołać innych? Jak braciszek Romano albo Prusy!" Niemcy: "Zostaw to na później, nadal jesteśmy w środku piosenki! Jeśli zawołamy ich teraz, nigdy nie skończymy! Poza tym zawsze jesteś taki—" Japonia: "Ach, piosenka zaraz się zacznie..." Włochy: ZJADŁEM~ Włochy: No więc, wesołych świąt od ciebie dla mnie Wesołych świąt ode mnie dla ciebie Wszyscy: Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Niemcy: Hej, słyszysz to, prawda? Dźwięk dzwonków sań jest właśnie tutaj Wszyscy: Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Japonia: Odliczając na mych palcach do Wigilii Tak nostalgiczne wspomnienie będzie wspominane tej nocy Niemcy: Więc, wesołych świąt!! Włochy: Wesołych świąt ode mnie dla ciebie Wszyscy: Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Święty Mikołaj Przybywa Do Miasta Niemcy: "Znowu spędziliśmy święta razem z nimi..." Włochy: "Hej hej, w czyim domu powinniśmy zrobić za rok? Co myślicie o... domu Japonii!" Japonia: "... Czułbym się zaszczycony." Niemcy: "Japonio, musisz po prostu odmówić, inaczej on nie zrozumie." Włochy: "No, właśnie tak! Upiekę i przyniosę indyka! Przyniosę też ciasto pomidorowe... I pastowe ciasto!" Japonia: "Cokolwiek się wydarzy, widzimy się w następnym roku." Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Włochy Północne Kategoria:Veneziano Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Inne utwory Kategoria:Piosenka